Killer Instinct
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis had everything she wanted until it was taken away. Now all she wants is a chance to get her life back and to make those who did this pay for what they've done.
1. Chapter 1

Killer Instinct

Chapter 1: Ripped Away

A/N: We all know about how Courtney's life changed after she made the fateful switch with her sister, but what about Alison's life? This story talks about what Ali went through and how she got her revenge on not only her sister but her sister's best friends. I figured it was time to do a story like this since the Pretty Little Liars book series has officially ended and Ali's story was never really delved into, so that's what this story is about. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars and all characters are property of Sara Shepard. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: Alison DiLaurentis had everything she wanted until it was taken away. Now all she wants is a chance to get her life back and to make those who did this pay for what they've done.

Have you ever had something really unfair happen to you, something that you just couldn't believe was happening? Like that time your little sister broke your mom's antique vase and blamed it on you, causing you to get in trouble? Or how about that time the school bully accused you of copying off her paper which made the teacher give you a detention and a failing grade instead of her? Haven't you ever wanted to get them back for it?

Well, in Rosewood, something unfair did happen to a certain beautiful girl, and it would cause her to think of nothing but getting back those who had wronged her.

22222

Alison DiLaurentis was in the kitchen with her brother Jason, frantically looking for her initial ring. It was very precious to her, and she was upset that she couldn't find it. While she was looking for it, her twin sister, Courtney, came downstairs dressed in the same clothes she was in. Ali hated it when Courtney dressed like her. It was so annoying. She made an annoyed sound as she opened a drawer and her ring wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Alison?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked her daughter.

"I can't find my ring," Ali complained.

"What ring?" her mother asked.

"My A is for Ali ring," she answered. "I know I had it, but I can't find it now." She turned to her brother, Jason. "I bet you took it, didn't you?"

"Why would I take your ring?" Jason asked her.

"Because you're sneaky," she replied. "Just like you took my piece of the Time Capsule Flag, too."

"I didn't take that, but even if I did, it wouldn't matter," Jason told her. "Stealing evens out the playing field, remember?"

Ali rolled her eyes and turned to her twin sister. "Cute shirt, but you need to change it," she said. "I'm having déjà vu."

"I like this color on me," Courtney replied.

"Yeah, right," Ali scoffed. She sauntered over and took a doughnut from the box that was sitting on the counter.

"Careful, Ali, doughnuts will make you fat," Courtney taunted.

"So will mental hospital food, schizo," Ali teased back.

Courtney glared at her, a tinge coming to her cheeks. Ali loved teasing her sister about being in a mental hospital, and she knew how sensitive her sister was about the subject. "You know what? I do know where your Time Capsule flag is," she said. "I took it and then gave it to Jason, but he'll never give it to you."

Rage filled Ali. "I knew it!" she yelled. "Give it back!" She saw the fabric peeking out of Jason's pocket and pulled it out, noticing a wishing well had been drawn on the flag. She turned to her sister.

"Did you draw this?" she demanded.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Courtney asked her.

"You had no right to do that!" Ali snarled. "I told Mom you threatened me, and that's why you're going away again.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Courtney protested.

"It doesn't matter. You're not welcome here, bitch."

"Don't!" Courtney yelled.

"Don't!" mimicked Ali.

"Stop it!" cried Courtney.

"Stop it!" imitated Ali.

"That's enough!" Jason yelled.

"That's enough!" imitated Ali. Then she pushed Jason so that he hit one of their cabinets, causing a dish to shatter. Rolling her eyes, Ali left to go to the bathroom.

"Why did you have to start with her?" she heard Jason chastise Courtney.

"I didn't mean to," Courtney protested.

"Yes, you did," said Jason.

Ali rolled her eyes again. At least Courtney would be out of her life soon, and that was something she could look forward to. She left the bathroom and saw her mom in the hallway.

"We're leaving, Courtney," her mother said briskly.

Ali's eyes widened. "Mom, I'm not Courtney," she said. "I'm Ali."

Mrs. DiLaurentis sighed. "Now, don't start that again," she warned. "You're going whether you like it or not."

"But, Mom, I'm Ali," Ali protested. "Courtney's somewhere else."

Her mother didn't listen and ushered Ali to the car. She struggled and kept yelling, "I'm Ali! Why won't you listen to me? I'm Ali!" Her father shoved her in the car, and off they went.

Ali was pissed off. Her sister was such a bitch and she was going to pay for what she did. There was no way she was getting away with this.

A/N: A little short, I know, but I felt this was a good place to end this chapter. I'm so excited for this story and can't wait to write more. Please feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Nuthouse

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this story because Ali is such an interesting character. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're sticking with this and giving it a chance.

Heather: I want to keep this as close to the books as possible, though I do think I'll have her have second thoughts like she did before she killed her sister. I guess it just depends on where I go with this. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars and all related characters belong to Sara Shepard. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Ali was still upset as they pulled up to the Preserve-at-Addison-Stevens mental hospital. Her parents found a parking space and got out. Ali considered running away, but she knew her parents would catch her. She got out, and her mother handed her the suitcase that was her sister's. She followed her parents inside. The lobby was very pretty, but Ali knew that looks could be deceiving. A nurse was waiting for them and she smiled at Ali.

"You must be Courtney," she said. "I'm Denise. We're so happy to have you here."

"I'm not Courtney," Ali corrected her. "I'm Ali. My sister is ruining my life."

Denise looked confused and looked at Ali's parents.

"Don't mind her," Mrs. DiLaurentis said. "She's always saying stuff like that." Then she turned to her daughter. "Honey, we have to leave now. I know you're not happy about this, but you know it's for your own good, right?"

"No, it's not," Ali replied. "Courtney took my life, and now she's out there wreaking havoc. You have to go back and bring her here. She can't get away with this!"

"Courtney, you know that's not true," her mother said. "Now, be good and we'll visit you in a couple of days, okay?"

Ali turned away from them. How could they do this to her? Didn't they recognize that she wasn't Courtney? Weren't parents supposed to know their children inside and out?

Her parents tried to hug her, but she pulled away from them. With sad looks on their faces, Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis left the facility and drove away.

With a smile, Denise turned to Ali. "Okay, Courtney, I'll show you to your room now," she said cheerfully.

"For the last time, I'm not Courtney," Ali said. "I'm Ali."

"Whatever you say, dear," Denise said. She led Ali away from the lobby and through a door where the patient rooms were. The place looked miserable, and Ali was angry that she had to stay here. Denise prattled on about the rules and the schedule Ali would keep while staying with them. She confiscated Ali's cell phone, which felt like a fate worse than death for Ali. How as she going to talk to her parents and convince them that she didn't belong here? She surrendered the phone and then Denise opened a door to her room.

The room was plain and not very nice looking. A girl sat on one of the beds and looked up when the door was opened. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, but the biggest thing about her was that she had scars all over her.

"Courtney, this is your roommate, Tabitha," Denise said. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine. I'll leave you two to get acquainted and then I'll take you to your first appointment, Courtney."

Ali glared at her and when Denise's back was turned, Ali gave her the middle finger.

Tabitha smiled. "So you're my roommate?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't belong here," Ali said. "My sister Courtney is the one who should be here, not me. She made the switch and took over my life."

"She sounds like a real bitch," Tabitha said.

Ali was startled. "Wait, you believe me?" she asked. "You really think I'm telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do," Tabitha said. "You don't look like someone who belongs here anyway. Why did your parents send you here?"

"Because they're stupid," Ali replied. "What are you here for?"

"I have a lot of behavioral problems," Tabitha replied. "I'm pretty reckless and always got in trouble back home, so my parents sent me here."

"Parents suck," Ali grumbled.

Tabitha laughed. "Tell me about it," she said. "But you're cool, Ali. I really like you a lot."

"Thanks," Ali said. "I like you, too. So where'd you get the scars?"

"From a fire when I was eight," Tabitha said.

"That had to be bad," Ali told her.

"It was, but I'm used to it now," said Tabitha. "People used to make fun of me for it, but I just held my head high and waited until I could get them back."

'That's what I want to do with my sister," grumbled Ali. "I'm so tired of her, and she needs to pay for ruining my life."

"I'm so glad I'm an only child," laughed Tabitha. "If I had a sister like yours, I'd probably want to kill myself."

"Or kill her," added Ali. And that's when it came to her. Courtney needed to suffer for what she'd done, and though it would have been perfect to put her back in the nuthouse where she belonged, maybe killing her would be the better option. That way, Ali would be the only DiLaurentis sister out there. It was perfect. She thought about enlisting Tabitha's help but decided she needed to bide her time first. She had to do this right, and it would probably be a while before she was out of here. But once she did leave, Courtney would pay for what she'd done.

22222

Denise came for Ali and led her to one of the rooms where the therapists had their meetings with their patients. She told Ali to wait, and Ali did so. Then a man came in and smiled at her. He had dark hair and dark eyes. If he hadn't been older than her, Ali would have thought he was hot.

"Hello, Courtney, I'm Dr. Owens," he said.

"My name is Ali, not Courtney," Ali corrected him.

Dr. Owens looked at her file. "Well, according to this file, your name is Courtney DiLaurentis."

"That file is wrong," Ali replied. "My name is Alison DiLaurentis. Courtney switched places with me and is living the life I used to live."

Dr. Owens studied Ali. "I think I'm beginning to see the problem you have," he said. "You hate being Courtney so you're pretending to be Ali because you want her life. You're suffering from disassociative identity disorder."

"That's a load of bullshit!" Ali cried. "I don't want to be my sister! She's a crazy bitch! I want to be who I am. I'm Alison DiLaurentis and I'm fabulous."

"Your problem isn't unheard of," Dr. Owens said. "You need to understand that being Courtney is okay and that you don't need to be Alison to be happy."

Ali gritted her teeth. Why the hell wasn't this doctor listening to her? Why did he think that she wanted to be someone else? She already had a perfect life that her sister stole from her. "You don't understand," she said. "I'm Ali, not Courtney. This is all some big mistake."

"No, it isn't," Dr. Owens contradicted. "Your parents sent you here for a reason, and you need to confront your problem. It's clear you don't recognize what that problem is, but you will soon, and that's always the first step toward getting better. Look, it's time for us to end this session, but before we meet again, I want you to think about what I've just told you. I'll see you again soon, Courtney."

Ali seethed as Dr. Owens left. Then Denise came back and led Ali to her room. Tabitha was sitting on the bed and smiled when Ali came in.

"How was your session?" she asked.

"It sucked," Ali fumed. "That doctor has no idea what he's talking about. He said I have some identity disorder and that I want to be my sister. Yeah right! I never want to be that bitch. I wish she had never been born."

Tabitha looked at her sympathetically. "Yeah, I know how you feel," she said. "I wish my parents had never been around either."

It was time for dinner, and Ali and Tabitha headed to the cafeteria. Ali noticed that a lot of people were staring at her, but she ignored them and got her food. Then she and Tabitha sat at a table together. Ali looked around again and noticed a guy sitting with a group of other guys. He had dark hair and dark eyes and looked pretty cute.

"Who's that guy over there?" she asked Tabitha.

"Nick Maxwell, but everyone calls him Tripp," Tabitha replied.

"He's cute," Ali said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't date anybody," Tabitha told her. "I don't know what he's in for, but it must be something pretty bad."

Ali smiled. She wanted to get to know Nick because he seemed like a pretty cool guy. Unfortunately, Nick didn't even talk to her, and that made Ali mad. Tabitha assured her that it wasn't a big deal and that they'd meet up with Nick in group therapy the next day.

"Then maybe I'll talk to him then," Ali declared. There was no way that Nick Maxwell was going to ignore the fabulous Alison DiLaurentis. There had to be a way to get his attention, and Ali was the type who always got her way no matter what.

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try and have it up soon so I can be consistent with this. But I am working on other stories, so if I don't update right away, that's why. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
